Black Ice
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: Miranda ends up in a situation and only Andy can help her. How are they going to cope being trapped in Andy's flat as christmas approaches? M for sexual situations. Mirandy! COMPLETE
1. Black Ice 1

**_Helloooo!!! sorry that I haven't written in a while peeps...i have been working and of course writing this at some silly hour of the morning so I don't get in trouble lol!! This is for MOONEY!!!!!!!!!-Gasp yes its me- I am your secret santa...I was going to keep it a secret then kinda got stumped on how i was gonna post it lol so...um...tis me lol!! I hopes you like it i really really do!!!! _**

**_so...ta da!! tis a fic...a long chappie one...-puffs up with pride-_**

**_I am going to post it all in one go because its a present and Mooney can enjoy the mirandy loving all in one lol._**

**_I hope everyone had a wonder christmas...with lotsa prezzies..and smiles :)!!!_**

**_hugs and christmas cake crumbs!!_**

**_Flit xxx_**

**---------------------SS-----------------**

**Black Ice (1/4)**

The snow was getting thicker. What had begun as a flurry was now a white whirlwind around her car, a carpet covering her windscreen as the wipers fruitlessly tried to bat it away, an onslaught, blinding her to her surroundings.

She'd been driving for over an hour, needing to get out the house, the silence ebbing its way into her heart, screaming into her mind, her work for once an unwelcome distraction. She couldn't focus, once every two years the numbness set in, knowing she'd be spending Christmas alone, the sparkling lights and laughter mocking her as she stared out over New York city.

The girls were at their fathers, the maids off for the holidays, and she was left with nothing but her thoughts and feelings, contemplating thinking everything over until the insanity set in, skin crawling as she overloaded herself with everything she'd attempted to ignore. There'd been no noise to take her away from the depression that was caving in on her, a cage of her own creation, one which had no escape. She was trapped within a world, lonely, with nothing but her job for comfort, and once the world walked away, the life that echoed down the halls of her house abandoned her, leaving a void where the silent whisper of truth could flutter into her ears.

It was times like this she realised how unhappy she was.

So she'd ran, like always, desperately hunting out anything to occupy her thoughts something that needed her focus leaving no room for anything else. She'd jumped behind the wheel of her car, gunning the engine, the rumble a welcome hum in her head, fuzzing the edges of her thoughts. She hadn't had a plan in mind, weaving in and out leaving the main streets, the traffic clearing, no longer bumper to bumper. The steering wheel gliding between her fingers as she accelerated, a thrill at the power in her hands, riding like it was on rails, gripping to the corners as she raced on to an unknown destination.

The snow had started falling a while ago, her mind barely registering the flakes tumbling down, batted away within seconds, weak and feeble as she'd driven on. But a storm had flared up, snow piling up on the streets meaning the tires could no longer bite to the road, planing over patches of ice becoming increasingly dangerous. She'd intended to head home, turning the car round only to realise she didn't know where she was, the snow covering the world in a carpet, transforming the image of the world, now an unknown vision, unrecognisable. Everything looked the same, every street every turning. Her body was leant low trying to see the street signs some indication of where she was. Soon it would be too dangerous to drive, barely able to see anything.

She blinked, a flash of black, starting at the surprise, body reacting without thought, instinct taking over as her fingers flexed, yanking the steering wheel. It all happened so fast, car veering to the side, heart jumping into her chest as she slammed her foot on the break, feeling the car slide, time seeming to speed up, for once everything beyond her control, car skating towards something solid. Her eyes squeezed shut, clenching in fear the impending impact, the approaching agony she could do nothing to stop. The car hit hard, pain seared through her, the crunch screaming out, wounded metal as her body was thrown forward, the momentum causing the seat belt to cut into her, slicing into her shoulder, body battered as the air bag burst free, head colliding with the head rest. Seconds past and the haziness began creeping in, blackness begging at the edges of her eyes, pictures flashing, memories, emotions, her childhood, her marriages, arguments, angry words the slashed deeper than anyone had ever known, articles raping her life over the pages, her children, their bright blue eyes, eager and hopeful, the only look of love she'd ever experienced, at least that's what she believed, she was too far gone to see the final memory, chocolate brown eyes, filled with emotion, unrecognisable to Miranda, the expression dissolving as the darkness finally claimed her.

…………….

She didn't know how much time had passed, when her eyes flickered open, the cold piercing into her skin, caged within a world of ice, the car covered, light from the sun shielded from her eyes by a wall of snow. Her head pounded, burning behind her eyes, every movement sending pain stabbing into her mind, jolts of agony searing all over like electricity sizzling through her nerves. She ached all over, a bruise already blossoming over her shin.

She had to move, had to do something, she'd fumbled for her phone moments ago just to discover it had succumbed to the wreckage another casualty in the crash, its life crushed from it, leaving it as nothing but ripped wires and shattered plastic.

She shifted, groaning as her bones grated together, body screaming in defiance, refusing to be moved. But determined as ever she forced the door open, trying to stumble out with as much dignity as she could muster, the light dimming, sunlight slowly bleeding into the sky, casting an eerie glow over the world, the snow tinted pink, as though the sun was seeping into the earth. She dragged herself forward, relieved that nothing was broken, her limbs all in working order if slightly battered and bruised. She could feel dried blood on her face, fingers clenching wishing to wipe it away, everything shattering the perfect image she'd erected around her. The vision of invincibility just another illusion, a lie in which the world looked in on, not realising behind the icon there was another woman just as weak to the fates as everyone else.

The car was crumpled, the tree it had mated with looking no worse for wear. Nature winning over man made any day. There was no hope for it, a write off, and as much as Miranda would worry, there were other more pressing things on her mind.

Her eyes gaze around, blurred at the edges, mind trying to jump start, stalling at every little hurdle. She'd hit herself hard, the remnants of darkness still lingering. Her gaze fell on a street sign, the words of which still visible, the snow having not claimed another victim. The words danced over her eyes, drawing something from the depths of her memory, she knew this street, at least knew the name of it, but she'd never been here, a little back place in the middle of no where, an unknown corner of New York. And yet she recognised the name, her mind becoming more certain by the minute. She remembered her eyes scanning something, a contract, someone who worked for her, who _had_ worked for her, a familiar voice ringing in her head, strands of conversation flittering in mentioning the very same street.

Andrea.

Andrea lived here, somewhere, but where remained illusive, her mind scratching through the remnants of a memory, searching for once wishing to find the ex-assistant. A trickle of joy bled through her when she struck upon what she needed to know. Hurriedly searching for details in the world around her, the snow soaking her skin, shivering, unable to feel her fingers or toes as a carpet of night attempted to swallow the city. She slipped forward, her heels not gripping onto the ground, tripping over hidden obstacles only adding more bruises to the ones already peppering her body. She whirled around, gathering the information she needed snaking down the road, hunting for the number. Finally she found it, praying Andrea was at home, unable to fight the fleeting fear she'd gone to her parents for Christmas.

She braced herself against the wall before pressing the buzzer, trying to control her body, shaking uncontrollably now as icy on the outside as everyone thought she was on the inside. The minutes ticked by, Miranda's thoughts becoming more morbid by the moment, the irony of the ice queen dying in a snow storm; finally frozen to death and it wasn't by her heart.

Finally the intercom crackled into life.

'Hello?' the voice was suspicious, but obviously Andrea. She was clearly wondering who would be calling when the world was overly unwelcoming to anyone leaving their house.

'Hello Andrea.' Miranda didn't announce herself, there was no need, anyone who worked for her never forgot her voice, the sound of it imprinted on their memory forever more. The silence hung in the air, the seconds ticking by, as though Andrea had disappeared from the other end, but she couldn't hide from her now, she'd revealed herself to the devil, and as much as Miranda loathed to admit it, she needed Andrea's help. Of all the people she had to come to it was the one who got away.

Suddenly a buzzing noise rang out, accompanied by loud click as the door before her unlocked, granting her entry into the tiny hall inside. She barely even eyed up the peeling wall paper and dented floor boards beneath her feet, cautiously ascending the stairs, gripping the railing, an object on a normal day she wouldn't ever dream of touching.

She finally reached Andrea's floor, legs almost too weak to hold her weight, shaking under the effort of climbing the final few steps. She didn't hear Andrea's gasp, or feel two arms wrapping around her waist as she crumbled, for the first time in her life falling at someone's feet, the final strands of energy rippling away.

……………………..

Andy stood their wide eye, heart hammering as she struggled to hold Miranda up refusing to let the woman fall. She hadn't know what to think when she'd heard her voice, body going numb within moments as the voice that haunted her existence had crackled down the line of the intercom. So many emotions had flared up, Miranda making her feel more than was humanly possible, sheer fear flooding her frame, wishing to give into instinct and run. But Miranda knew she was here, and in all honesty Andy couldn't deny the curiosity over what had brought the older woman to her home, so against everything she'd let her in.

Of all the reasons she'd expected this hadn't even entered her head. She'd barely even touched the woman the whole time she was working with her, and now she had a handful, Miranda's body pressed hard against her own as she clung on, slowly forcing the older woman to her feet, keeping the encouraging words to herself as she guided her into her house, staggering under the almost dead weight resting on her shoulders, Miranda was a lot heavier than she looked.

She lowered the older woman onto the sofa, screeching as she tumbled down too, Miranda's arms still slung over her shoulders, pulling her with her as she fell.

She saw Miranda wince, half at the noise, half at the pain from having Andy's weight crashing onto her. Andy scrambled, ignoring where her hands fell, desperate to get up and away from the older woman. This wasn't the Miranda she knew, Miranda wasn't weak, she was untouchable, pure perfection that nothing could shake. And yet here she was looking down at her, broken, the damage she could see making her sick to her stomach.

Her eyes took in the cut on the editor's forehead, dry blood crusting over her eyebrow tainting the tip of her fringe red, her stockings were torn; a purple bruise blossoming over her ankle, smaller ones peppered all over, her ivory skin now a carpet of colour.

Andy's eyes roved over her body, mouth dry at the sight spread out before her. Her eyes slowly trailed over the wreckage of the woman who'd lingered within her nightmares for many months, her rumpled skirt, white shirt soaked through clinging to her skin, the material highlighting every curve leaving nothing to the imagination of what lay beneath, overly exposed and too dizzy to do anything to retain her dignity.

Andy's lips parted, eyes snapping shut, trying to ignore the stab of desire that flared up within her, sickened at herself. This was the woman she'd loathed, so many late night thoughts, curses falling from her lips, just trying to survive another working day within the clutches of the devil; and now her body was sending up mixed signals, the sight forcing something else to surface. She shook her head, shock was could do funny things.

Her eyes flickered open, starting when she found icy blue ones staring at her, narrowed, the fire within them burning as brightly than ever before, a small accident not knocking her off her game for long.

'I think I would have frozen to death slower outside.'

Andy stumbled forward, all her grace gone as she reverted back to the nervous assistant she once was. But she had more boldness than ever before, when she'd walked away something had changed within her and that was one thing Miranda could never take away. She reached out intent on lifting the older woman into her arms, a shower was the quickest way to warm her up, and it saved her having to carry the health kit from the bathroom cupboard. She'd barely even moved an inch within Miranda's personal space before Miranda's hand swung out, fingers clutching tightly around Andy's wrist.

'What do you think your doing?'

Andy held back her impatience, knowing the woman was difficult on a daily basis and whatever had happened would have shaken the editor up even more, 'Helping you. A shower is the best way to warm you up, you need support so I'm just going to help you up and guide you over ok?'

Miranda's eyes narrowed, 'I don't need you. I can make it on my own.'

Her voice pierced into Andy's skin, the vicious tone spearing from her lips as though without thought. She was being defensive, unused to being weak in front of others eyes, her barriers thoroughly shattered and by no fault of her own, she felt vulnerable and was lashing out. Andy stepped back, schooling her expression, refusing to show anything on her face. She wouldn't let Miranda get to her, the woman had come to her home, collapsed in her arms, as much as the editor denied it, she needed Andy, and Miranda knew it.

Andy watched Miranda as her feet hit the floor, eyes zeroing in on the older woman's hands, knuckles whitening as she gripped on tight to the couch, using anything to subtly steady herself; refusing to admit any ounce of weakness.

Andy rolled her eyes and braced herself. Pride comes before fall. Sure enough the moment Miranda's hand lost its crutch, her legs caved, throwing her sideways into Andy's open arms. Andy took the impact without a word, not saying a single thing, face expressionless, not wishing to rub salt any deeper into the metaphorical wound of weakness. She faced forward, guiding the older woman over to the bathroom, eyes falling on the older woman's face, turned away, lips pursed as a light blush spread over her cheeks, ashamed at her weakness, for once Miranda was like everyone else, human, and she HATED it.

She gently let go, letting Miranda rest against a stool which had been situated so Andy could do her make up in the morning. She hovered for a moment, unsure of how to address Miranda and tend to her wounds. She had barely built up the nerve to speak before everything was ripped from her. Miranda, demanding as always.

'Why are you still here?' She was clutching her clothes closer into her body, looking away, not wanting to admit she needed help.

'Um, you're head's bleeding,' Fine, Andy could be a waspish bitch too.

'I'm well aware.' The gentle barb had brought a little fire back into Miranda's eyes.

A stab of anger spiralled through Andy and she clung to it, using it to edge her forward, determined to make Miranda see sense. Being kind didn't work with this woman, and Andy didn't have any other choice but to be more forceful as much as the prospect of ordering Miranda to do anything made her feel sick. 'Then you're also well aware it needs cleaning. So sit.'

'Andrea I think you forget who you're speaking to.'

'I also think you forget whose house you're in, so sit down, shut up and then you can have your shower.'

Miranda's eyes flashed, mouth opening to probably threaten Andy with everything she had, not used to anyone daring to speak to her in such a way let alone a lowly assistant but Andy had. Hurt or not the woman was infuriating, resisting every ounce of help she was offered. Andy understood this was awkward, and an unnatural situation for the older woman to be in, but she was just going to have to suck it up for once. Andy took a deep breath, eye fluttering shut but for only a moment, attempting to calm her nerves, Miranda's actions grating over everything, her body having been thrown into turmoil having been unprepared for the ice queen to enter her home. She brought her hand up, the action surprising Miranda enough to have her words halted, the silence presenting the opportunity Andy needed.

'The more you say, the longer this will take, and wasting time has never been your thing Miranda. So please, just let me do this.'

Miranda lowered herself slowly, eyes never leaving Andy's. Andy felt as though she was being sized up for a fight, soul searching, eyes scoring into every weakness. She didn't flinch, chin held high, facing the older woman down, refusing to freeze beneath her icy gaze. She turned her back on Miranda, fumbling for what she needed, shielding her shaking hands from angry eyes, knowing Miranda would zero in on them within seconds.

'By all means take your time.'

Andy didn't dignify the jibe with an answer, inhaling instead, counting to ten in her head before turning, a cotton ball and antiseptic lotion held within her hands.

'This might sting a little.' Half of Andy was tempted to make it hurt all the more, her vengeful streak flaring up wanting to deflect the pain back to the woman who caused it, her words carving a hole in her soul, determined to hurt, to hate; each barb another grain of salt stinging right to her heart, until she drowned within an ocean of tears, fighting every day to keep her head above water. Andy had been determined all those months/years Miranda wouldn't win and sure enough Andy had walked away, whether that had been a success of failure depended on the way you looked at it. Andy clung on to the only certainty she had, she hated Miranda for the damage she'd done, her ability to walk over anyone in her path, uncaring of anything other than her goals. Her emotions bled over into envy, a woman who had what she wanted. Andy craving success of the same within her own field, and yet didn't know if she had the emotional strength to take what she wanted regardless of anyone else. She'd spent those months working for the woman always on the outside looking in, seeing the icon and everything that revolved around her. Miranda wasn't sunshine by any means, but Runway orbited around her, clamoured to be closer, craving any ounce of attention from the wrathful deity.

The other half stood on the other side, the glass no longer between them, seeing the woman for what she was, and she couldn't deny the ball of compassion bubbling forth. She'd once seen this woman cry; the image imprinted on her memory forever more, the tears drying on Miranda's cheeks as she'd stumbled in, the fading evidence of a little honest emotion. Miranda felt like everyone else, but had no one to turn to. After all the pain Miranda had inflicted on everyone, Andy still cared, and this emotion engulfed everything within her.

She focused on the woman, ignoring the icon and Miranda's attempt to hide behind it. She would keep her distance, and yet give Miranda all the care she possibly could. Maybe something, if anything might break through the frosty cage she'd tangled around her.

So, with a gentle flick of her hand Andy soaked the cotton ball, her fingers, no longer trembling, sliding beneath Miranda's chin, guiding her to where she wanted, the other woman uncertain but silent, for once giving in to Andy's attentions.

And Andy couldn't deny the little ray of joy that illuminated in her heart.

……

What was she doing? Miranda didn't understand, she felt vulnerable and didn't welcome weakness. She just wanted to hide away, crawl into a corner to lick her wounds where no one could witness her pain. Broken before someone else's eyes was not something she'd ever allowed in her life. Not even her husbands.

She prepared herself for the pain, knowing anyone else would relish in the opportunity of inflicting anything on her, the sting intensified by the anger guiding their hand. But Andrea hadn't, the young woman's fingers had slipped beneath her chin, so gentle and warm against her skin, and without a word had tended to her, with all the care of a mother doting on their young.

Miranda didn't dare to look at her, unwilling to give her emotions away in her eyes. She couldn't stand to see the compassion swimming within Andrea's gaze, knowing the young woman would look upon her as always, everything she said only seeming like a surface wound, not able to dig any deeper.

Her eyes flickered shut, holding back a hiss as her skin stung, the liquid seeping into the small cut, triggering the feelings that singed through her system, forcing old memories to flare up. She'd never been taken care of, always made to fend for herself even as a child. She wasn't allowed to be young and carefree. The responsibility forced onto her, always made to hold her head high and face the world with an adults eyes. She was never able to see it untainted, with all the joy and hope of an innocent, her parents words like a minefield within her dreams, blowing up every star until the light slowly flickered and died. Only when she'd walked away, one cold morning with nothing to her name had she slowly fanned the ember that had once burned so brightly, she'd fought for everything she had, scrabbled inch after precious inch to aspire to her dreams, only to find that within the real world, dreams are often more beautiful than reality. Dreams come to you perfect, untainted, snowy white and pure, while the world fills it with shadows, a darkness that creeps up upon you unnoticed until it's too late. She had what she wanted, and while she wouldn't give it up for the world, she still wished the empty void within her had something else in which to keep it warm.

But in all the years, all the drama, the fights and battles in which she'd fallen only to fight her way back, not once had anyone stepped in to lend her a helping hand, to pick her up and nurse her back to health. She'd been left to struggle on her own, every emotional wound stitched back together through her own determination. It felt alien to have someone else's hands on her so softly. Even during passionate moments with her husbands their hands had been rough, selfish and unwelcome, her body tensing under every touch, wishing it to be over and always wondering why.

She didn't welcome anyone beyond her defences, and yet, Andrea's kindness made her feel guilty for the first time in years. The young woman pouring all the compassion she could into a single moment, a moment which would forever be imprinted on Miranda's mind.

Miranda swallowed as she felt a slight flutter, like a gentle breeze swirling beneath her skin. She shivered, her body noticeably shaking, fighting against the blush that threaten to score over her cheeks. She didn't understand her thoughts or feelings, she never let herself get lost in thought like this, constantly forcing her mind to focus on everything around her. Sat there, without any meetings or demands, her body was finally free to think, and she was a little uncertain over what she'd found. The feeling settled in her stomach, gentle, a presence barely noticeable if it wasn't something that made Miranda uncomfortable. She'd never sensed such a thing before, always in control, her emotions and thoughts consciously guided, every action calculated. This was her body acting on instinct, for once her heart was screaming louder than her head.

But she didn't have time to listen as her thoughts were shattered, Andrea's voice floating in clouding everything out, bringing her back into the real world, eyes snapping open as the icon reclaimed her place, locking everything else away, within the corners in which they'd crept out from.

'All done. Its not too bad, it doesn't look like it needs stitches at least, which is good because it's impossible to get you to a hospital in these conditions, and sewing has never been my strong point.'

A joke, Miranda willed her face to remain expressionless, ignoring the little voice within her, scolding herself for seeming so heartless, allowing Andrea's nerves to consume her, not even extending an olive branch when unknowingly Andrea had given something Miranda had never had. Kindness. She'd had respect, fear, everyone looked up to her, the woman they wanted to be, but no one had ever cared until now about the woman behind the mask, and now here she was hiding behind it once again.

She stood without a word, eyes narrowing in on Andrea as she made a move to help her. She refused to crumble, one moment of weakness and her whole emotional structure seemed to collapse, mind clamouring up all sorts of nonsense, confusing every orderly thought within her. With a deep breath she gathered herself together, sending Andrea from the room with a glance, unsurprised the woman was still able to understand every expression.

She locked the door, welcoming the silence, left alone with her thoughts her guard able to slip away without any onlookers. She let her clothes slip from her frame, falling in a sodden pile at her feet. Her gaze fell upon the figure in the mirror, one she recognised but never honestly knew, naked, the wall of labels ripped away from her with ease. All the money within the world couldn't hide who she really was, at least not from herself. She was old and lonely, living a life unloved.

She turned away, not wishing to see the woman she was, her beauty slowly slipping away as the years progressed, her body now battered and bruised, as damaged on the outside as she was in. She turned the shower on before twisting her head, gazing over her shoulder. The steam clouded around her, shielding the image from view, but she could still see her face, the cut on her head, one which had been so lovingly repaired only moments ago. How something so ugly could seem so beautiful she'd never know.

She sighed, cursing herself for falling into her thoughts again. Pursing her lips she whipped her eyes away, stepping into the scolding waterfall allowing the heat to score into her skin, the momentary pain a punishment for weakness. She succumbed to the warmth, the feeling finally floating back into her body.

She tilted her head back, eyes slipping shut as she cast a wish to the world; willing the water to slowly wash the unwelcome emotion away.

----------------SS-----------------

**_please review...they give me much needed christmas cheer cos uni essays and exams are getting me down sigh!!! so yes...review...and be nice. I have read through it all and attempted to beta even got my friend to read what she could until her bro took his comp back...so i tried!!!!_**


	2. Black Ice 2

**Black Ice 2/4**

Miranda had hid in the shower until the water had cooled, goose-bumps spreading over her skin as she stepped out, the cool air whipping in, claiming her body for its own; attempting to evaporate the warmth within minutes.

She was now stood with a towel wrapped around her body facing a current predicament one she hadn't foreseen but could be slightly problematic. She glared down at the sodden pile of clothes still bundled up in a pathetic heap at her feet. No amount of staring had dried them yet, but she was overly determined.

Finally she sighed in defeat, resting her hip against the counter, passing a fleeting thought to whether Andrea wondered if she'd drowned in here. She shook her head pushing her weight back onto two feet. It was time to destroy the hope if she had. Her eyes zeroed in on Andrea's dressing gown, her fingers reaching out tugging it down and around her shoulders, the towel fluttering to the floor long forgotten. She swallowed, for once feeling nervous, her image of perfection having drained away guarded by nothing but the greying gown now tightly wrapped around her. She didn't feel comfortable without her hair done, her skin bright hidden behind her make up, a power suit finishing it all off making her formidable. Now she was just another older woman in nothing but a fraying bath robe and sodden hair, the droplets snaking their way over her back, collar bone and between her breasts.

She spared a glance in the mirror, all steamed up, barely able to discern her image within the condensation. She could see her face her cheeks still flushed from the heat, eyes overly bright, her silver hair sodden curling at the corners. She raked her fingers through it trying to guide it into some sort of order but as always it rebelled against her. Giving up she turned away walking forward her hand reaching out, fingers fumbling with the lock as she clicked it across, stepping out only to stop short.

'Um, I was just…these are for you.'

Andrea blushed scarlet her eyes rapidly roving over her body; a gaze Miranda could have sworn was tainted with warmth. Heat pooled low within her belly as Andrea's eyes darted away, now looking everywhere other than Miranda.

The older woman felt a tingle of humour at her shyness Andrea's embarrassment equalling if not surpassing her own, not that Andrea would ever know. She held her head high strolling over snatching the clothes from Andrea's outstretched fingers.

She examined them, a pair of pants and a black shirt, so obviously last season but luckily enough in her size. She lifted her eyes to regard Andrea, a barb falling from her lips with ease, 'Thank god you were a four at some point; although that time has obviously passed.'

If anything Andrea's blush deepened, eyes dipping to the ground. It was a low blow but Miranda's defences were down and Andrea made her uncomfortable having been unable to piece together the emotions bubbling forth when she'd been tended to earlier. The young woman was burrowing beneath her skin and Miranda didn't welcome it, so her walls had come up harder that ever, using all the ammunition she had within her arson, and yet subconsciously so. She didn't know why she did these things, it was just the way it was, who she was; who she'd become, and there was no point in feeling guilty for it or any remorse for her actions. This was the way she was and it was no one else's fault but her own and until now, apart from a few moments, she'd never gazed upon it in a negative light. Only now it was thrown in her face and she didn't welcome all the shameful emotions that accompanied it.

The young woman suddenly lifted her head, chin tilting up eyes trailing over Miranda all previous warmth banished, Andrea's gaze if anything colder than her own.

'You're welcome.'

With that Andrea turned on her heel, storming from the room without a backward glance leaving a wide eyed Miranda to stare after her for the first time her expression tainted with shame.

……………….

How dare she? Andy slumped onto the couch, arms folded. Andy felt sick with herself; scolding her mind for the thoughts that had plagued her only moments ago. When Miranda had walked from the bathroom Andy had been struck dumb, eyes taking in every inch, Miranda dressed in her dressing gown, the material pressed up against naked skin, flushed, eyes shining, the image of an orgasm. Her hair was mussed up, feet bare, tempting from top to toe, and she'd desired her. For the first time in months 'want' had slammed through her harder than ever. She'd never wanted a woman, sure they were stunning, and she'd felt a certain level of attraction but the image of sex had never entered her head and yet Miranda was like dynamite, the image firing off fireworks within her, the chemicals dancing through her veins making every nerve stand on end.

She'd felt ashamed, unable to look at the older woman not certain over her actions, unnerved by the new emotion not even having felt it with Nate. This wasn't lust, it wasn't love, she had no idea what it was and it confused the hell out of her. And then Miranda had opened her mouth, catching her off guard, open and ready to be wounded. Finally facing the possibility of attraction to this woman only to realise within seconds she was as untouchable as ever. The spite dripping from her words, like daggers determined to score as deep as possible into her heart, and for once she'd succeeded, Andy's barriers faltering if only for a minute but it was enough for the woman to hit her target.

But she'd known her feelings were fleeting, silly, nothing to be thought upon. Miranda had funny effects on everyone, the older woman seeming to alter the atmosphere wherever she entered. So Andy had pulled herself back together focusing everything on her anger, the one honest emotion within all of this. She hated the woman before her, all her jibes, her orders, as if everyone should bow before her. This was Andy's home and Miranda would respect her within it. Andy wouldn't let a word pass her own lips unless it was required knowing anything she said would be met with distain. She had nothing to say and she wouldn't let her emotions mess it up for her. She just needed to get Miranda out of here. She'd gone beyond the call of duty now it was someone else's turn to pick up the pieces.

She snatched up her cell, dialling Roy's number from memory. He picked up almost immediately.

'Andy?'

'Hi, Roy how are you?'

'I'm good thanks, you?'

'Could be better.'

'Andy what's going on? I'm guessing you're not calling me to catch up.'

Andy felt a little guilty, having abandoned almost everyone from Runway. Nigel was her only contact left within Elias-Clarke. She'd wanted a clean start, so she'd cut herself off from everyone. She'd wanted to call but every time she'd attempted to she just felt she was stepping on the devils tail, and after escaping unscathed, much to the shock of everyone she didn't want to push her luck so she'd left it.

'I'm sorry Roy, but you're right I'm calling for a reason. I've got Miranda here, she's been in an accident and I was wondering if you could come pick her up. She doesn't need to go to the hospital or anything, but she requires a lift home.'

'Now? Andy, there's been a snow storm; the traffics barely getting anywhere at all especially not down to your apartment. You still live in the same place right?'

'Yeah, you mean you can't get through at all?'

'Not for the next couple of days no.'

'DAYS!? Roy you have to be kidding me!'

'Sorry Andy looks like you're stuck with her ladyship longer than you thought.'

Andy was stumped, numbness setting in knowing the older woman would be here for longer than she'd ever imagined. Why couldn't she have just stayed in bed that morning?

If she had Miranda wouldn't have had anyone to run to. She shook her head, a loud sigh leaking from her lips.

'Ok, wish me luck.'

'Good luck Andy, and give me a call sometime yeah. If I don't hear from you in a couple of days I'll assume the devil has finally finished you off.'

'She just might.'

'Chin up baby girl, you'll be fine.'

His cheery voice made her realise how much she'd missed him, 'Thanks Roy.'

'You're welcome, and Merry Christmas Andy.'

'Merry Christmas to you too.'

They both hung up, Andy staring into space, the shock still setting in unable to believe Miranda was going to be here for a while. The older woman was going to freak.

'Trying get rid of me already?'

Andy jumped, hand flying to her heart. She hadn't known Miranda was in the room, 'Miranda I'm... .' she stopped, she was going to apologise when her previous thoughts flared up once again, what was the point? She wasn't sorry; the older woman was in her home and unintentionally messing with her head. 'How much did you hear?'

'Your shout of the word 'days' attracted my attention.'

Andy fought the blush determined to emanate over her cheeks. 'I was talking to Roy. Transport is unable to get through for the next few days.'

'Days?' unlike Andy Miranda's voice if anything went quieter.

'Yes and there's nothing I can do, believe me if there was I would have done it already.' Andy couldn't have sworn she saw a flicker of hurt at her words, but there was no way. Miranda's lips pursed and Andy braced herself; but no words came, just a short nod and nothing else. Her eyes dance to the clock, the older woman had to be tired after everything that had happened and Andy certainly was.

She sighed rising to her feet, 'you can have the bed.' She didn't know why she was offering it wasn't as if Miranda would sleep on the couch but she would work to keep pretence of politeness between them. She just had to survive for the next few days, she could do this. She slipped past Miranda, ignoring the flutter from where their body brushed together, Miranda unmoving, her eyes on Andy watching her walk by. She grabbed the throw from the end of her bed, picking up her pyjamas. She swallowed as she walked back into the living room; unnerved by having Miranda's eyes on her, why was the woman suddenly so interested?

She threw the throw over the sofa, tossing her pyjamas down, turning to Miranda, 'You're welcome to wear anything for pyjamas, second drawer down.'

Miranda nodded and turned to walk away, vanishing into Andy's bedroom.

Andy sighed, sitting down on the edge of the couch, face falling into her hands. This was a nightmare. She gently tugged of her clothes, getting ready for bed, unaware of ice blue eyes watching just out of sight.

…………………….

What was she doing? She shouldn't be watching, and yet here she was eyes on her ex-assistant watching as she undressed. She felt a thud between her thighs, gasping as the sensation. Andrea's jeans slowly slipped down her hips, long legs, taught thighs, the image of having them wrapped round her waist flashing into her head, finger burrowed between them. She snapped back, shielding the image of Andrea from view, what was wrong with her? She'd never had such thoughts and certainly not over a woman. Gorgeous girls undressed around her everyday and yet she never fantasised about a single one. She'd never been s sexual person, sex had always been more of a duty than an enjoyment, forcing herself into the motions for her husbands, the passion long gone, maybe having never existed. But now her body had flared up, awakening something inside, the slight image of smooth skin, Andrea's breasts encased in lace and her imagination had come alive, the bud of desire blossoming inside her. She couldn't deny it, in a few hours everything she'd known had come tumbling down around her, every little emotion, thought and feeling reassessed. Andrea made her feel more than anyone ever had before and she couldn't decide if she loved it or hated it. The young woman obviously felt nothing for her, so she was doomed, just another heart ache to add to many. She could manipulate many things, but manners of the heart weren't one of them.

She wandered over to the drawers, pulling out the first thing she laid her hands on tugging it on without thought, a big t-shirt swamping her body, falling to the tops of her thighs. She slipped beneath the sheets into Andrea's bed. Groaning as she was surrounded by scent, body recognising it in an instant, sweet, tingling her senses as she breathed it in ignoring the sense of calm that descended over her, the sent psychological, everything was ok. She willed her mind to drift, the stress of the day finally overcoming her for once falling to sleep with ease.

…………………….

Andy drew her pyjamas on settling down on the couch dragging the blanket over her shoulders curling up. The seat was barely long enough for her to stretch out, feet dangling over the edge. She groaned, unable to get comfortable, body alight with everything she wished to ignore. She forced her thoughts away, breathing in deep, relaxing from head to toe slowly trying to ease away the tension lingering in her frame. She couldn't think of the woman in the other room, silver hair spread out over her pillow, buried beneath her bed covers, having been naked in her house only a short while before. She swallowed, twisting to the side, guiding her thoughts away every time they fell on the unsafe subject. Reduced to counting sheep, sleep clouded at the edge of her eyes, falling into a restless slumber. The barriers of her mind slipped away, no longer able to hide, conscious loosing its control, freeing the only honest path within her.

_She could feel hands stroking over her body, seeming everywhere and yet not at all, skin tingling from the invisible touch. Shadows lingered in her vision, a faceless figure hovering on the edge of her dreams, worshiping from afar and yet seeming to settle deep inside drawing the desire out from within. _

_She tossed, her shoulders rippling as her body arched up, the sensation slowly centring, increasing in pressure, tickling like a wind on her skin before burning, flames kissing every erogenous area setting it on fire. She couldn't hear the words whispered against her skin as lips came into view, pale and full, grazing every inch, the rest remaining in the dark. Her eyes were straining, unable to see anyone and yet feeling their eyes on her, sensual, their breath echoing in her ears. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, blood rushing through her veins as their mouth snaked lower, tongue flicking out against her skin, lips open, warm breaths brushing over her stomach, tensing under the sensation, needing more and yet already pushed to her limit. She could feel the heat between her thighs, the shadow seeming to dance to different areas of her body without a sound, ignoring where she needed it, soaked and craving between her thighs, body begging to be touched. She groaned, her own voice seeming to sound far off in the distance; the void around her holding nothing but the image of her and the ghost within her imagination. _

_Light shimmered around them, bathing her in gold, eyes flashing at the contrast as a slither of silver flashed out from the darkness. Her eyes clung to the information, brain stuttering, recognition just beyond her reach. Her thighs parted hands slipping between them, unaware of their touch until she felt their nails lightly scrape over the inside of her legs. She gasped, teeth sinking into her lip, unable to feel the pain of such an action, focused on the sensation between her thighs, the woman's breath blowing against her clit, tongue teasing, before abandoning her, vanishing from sight. She cried out in frustration, body for some reason paralysed, unable to move, to reach out and take what she wanted, force the figure to give in. The ache made her muscles flutter, desperate for relief. _

_Suddenly she felt a weight press into her own, the light slowly spanning out, breasts brushing up against hers, the clothing rough against her over sensitive skin. She remained still, her body ready as though her mind was waiting, the final trigger. _

_Ice blue eyes stared into her own, before lowering, lips caressing the shell of her ear, before the voice she knew all to well fluttered out into the open. _

'_You want me Andrea.' _

_She jolted, the figure vanishing in a wisp of smoke. The movement shattering her dream like shards clearing from her vision. She struggled, feeling invisible binds around her body desperate to break free. She could feel the world toppling, body slipping to the side as consciousness crashed in with a bump. Pain seared through her body as she hit something hard. _

Her eyes flickered open, taking the wooden floor boards now firmly pressed against her nose, body throbbing from un-sated sexual pleasure. She gasped, eyes flicking around, shocked mind scrabbling for some sort of sense, some sort of understanding and unable to come to anything other than one answer, an answer she didn't want.

She shifted slipping her hand between her legs before drawing two fingers away now dripping with her juices, her desire caused by one woman. A woman who now slept peacefully only a few meters away.

'Shit!'


	3. Black Ice 3

**Black Ice 3/4**

The morning had come bright and early bringing with it the stresses of the day. Miranda felt out of sorts, not having to head into work having already been on holiday from Runway. It was only a few days till Christmas and hopefully she'd be home by then.

She'd woken, her movements triggering Andrea to call out that she could help herself to anything within her wardrobe.

There wasn't much on offer so Miranda had settled for something simple, comfortable, but professional enough to make her feel safe, the professional aura she hid behind, only emphasised by what she wore. Her outfits were one thing that made her formidable, almost seeming unreal. The perfect image she presented to the world, untainted by anything no matter how hard the fates tried, until now that was.

She'd eyed the cut over her eyebrow, the rough scab forming on her face, ugly. It was harsh against her pale complexion, standing out like she'd been branded, the single symbol that she was human after all.

She hadn't got up until the afternoon, the shock from the accident obviously draining her energy away more than she'd realised. She'd slept deeper than she had in years, her exhaustion meaning any bed had felt comfortable, even what Andrea had to offer. It was a long shot from her luxurious sheets, but she couldn't complain.

She'd borrowed Andrea's cell to call her twins just to let them know she wasn't at home so they wouldn't worry, her ex-husband had taken Andrea's number encase they needed to contact her. She'd lied and said her cell was down and she had got stranded because of the snow. She didn't want to tell anyone about the accident, feeling vulnerable enough as it was. She didn't wish to instil the pity of others or make her twins worry in anyway so she'd chosen to keep quiet.

She was now sat in the lounge, eyes roving over the book and yet not seeing a single thing. Andrea's eyes were on her again, and it was making her increasingly uncomfortable. When she'd entered earlier, she'd almost jumped from the explosive reaction within the young woman. Like a bunny in the headlights Andrea had frozen eyes wide before darting from the room. She'd frowned, mind turning over all possible answers for her erratic behaviour and coming up empty handed.

But she didn't have the time to dissect her ex-assistances behaviour, attempting to think on her as little as possible. So she'd settled down, grateful that the book was within easy reach resting on the coffee table. She'd drawn her feet beneath her, fumbling in her hand bag for her pen and post it notes, drifting into her conscious, finding her focus, the book, as always the one thing that remained constant but now even that seemed to have failed.

She'd only been working on it for about an hour when the young woman chose to return, settling down as far, on the other side of the couch, as physically possible. Her body language had screamed her discomfort as she switched on the TV.

Miranda had said nothing, her distaste for the noise shown in her expression, which for once Andrea chose to ignore.

The TV had now been buzzing around them for over an hour, Miranda fuming as she tried to force herself to focus, not used to having her working space invaded by anybody but not willing to test Andrea's resolve already sensing she was overly on edge over something. She tried not to look over as she felt the young woman's eyes on her again. She could feel them burning into her skin, as though memorising every inch. Miranda didn't understand what seemed to hang between them, the way her interest for once seemed to slip away from her work and onto the woman beside her. Her body wanted to slink further away and yet craved Andrea's warmth.

She felt uncomfortable and yet for once in her life wouldn't have wished to be anywhere else. Andrea's silent presence comforting, for once knowing she wasn't alone regardless of how unwilling the young woman was. She shook her head, the action now on instinct, knowing they wouldn't force the thoughts away, the ones which kept creeping back no matter how hard she tried to banish them from her mind. The subtle action attracted Andrea's attention once again.

She had never had anyone stare at her in such away, so openly without any intention except sheer curiosity, as though actually interested by what she saw. Innocence was a curious thing, and Andrea in her young years hadn't yet been bitten by her inquisitive nature. She couldn't handle it, body tensing ready mind already zeroing in on a scathing comment in which to whittle out when suddenly silence descended around them.

She saw Andrea's head whip round, her own snapping up. The TV had died, the sudden silence pressing in on them immediately only intensifying the atmosphere.

The young woman fiddled with the control for a moment, randomly pressing buttons in a way men found extremely annoying, but in all honesty Miranda found it endearing. A small smile curled at the edges of her lips as she eyed Andrea's determination, trying anything that came to mind to return the TV so she had something else in which to focus, or at least pretend to. The young woman jumped up, now unaware of Miranda's attention not having noticed her eyes raise from the book. First she tried the button on the TV before checking the wires behind. She then pressed the switch of the lamp beside her, frowning when that refused to work as well.

Finally she wandered from the room, clattering noises echoing out from within the kitchen as though she was rummaging around. Suddenly her voice echoed out in harsh whispered tones, 'Oh god no, not now.' She sounded panicked, the words obviously meant for Andrea's ears alone.

Miranda wondered what was going on, but she'd find out in due time. She wasn't about to get up just to find out, her body still angry after her accident.

Finally Andrea shuffled back in, head low, shoulders drooped, the image of defeat.

'The electricity's gone.'

…………………….

Andy had been dreading announcing the recent development, but she'd taken the devil by the horns and faced it head on. She couldn't avoid it forever, no matter how much she wished for the ground to swallow her whole.

'What do you mean the electricity's gone?' the question was accompanied by breathless a laugh, deadly and devoid of humour.

'It's cut out, taking everything along with it, the heating and all.'

'Why?'

Andy sighed, knowing Miranda wasn't going to welcome her answer, 'I don't know.'

'Well do you think you could use your overflowing level of intelligence to find out?' Her voice was cold and covered in ice, quietening by the second, like the calm before the storm. Andy couldn't help but quake her stomach clenching unnerved as always by the approaching anger. The assistant within her still reigned no matter how hard she tried to fight it. And being unable to avoid all the warning signs Miranda was throwing off made her feel as though she was willingly walking to her death.

She snatched up her cell, not allowing her eyes to drift over to the older woman knowing she'd just be met with an expression of impatience. She grabbed the phone book, flicking through before finding the electricity boards number and punching it in. She was met with the tone of a robot within moments, going through all possible destinations and the numbers in which to press. Her foot jigged with impatience feeling Miranda's eyes burning into the back of her head. She pressed number one, only to be met with another robot. She sighed, pressing another number, stage three, still talking to a machine.

'By all means take your time.'

'There are a lot of automated machines to get through. Patience is a virtue.'

Miranda's lips pursed as she stood, wincing at the slight ache before marching over to snatch Andy's phone from her fingers, ignoring the subtle sound of protest. Miranda sniffed, 'Patience waists time.'

Andy watched as Miranda held the phone to her ear before punching in a code only to hand it back over to her almost immediately. 'Besides, if you learn the tricks patience is not needed.'

Andy heard the sound of a voice finally ringing into her ear, silently fuming inside that Miranda had won again, although what game they were playing she was unsure of. She had her questions answered quickly and was off the phone with a heavier heart than before.

'There's a pylon down, maintenance have been sent to repair it but it could take some time, hours at least if not until tomorrow. So we have no electricity, and no heating.'

Miranda's eyebrows rose, 'Well what are you going to do about it?'

Andy's mouth fell open in shock, speechless, this woman really didn't live in the real world, 'There's nothing I can do, I can't work miracles Miranda.'

'I was aware. You often demonstrated that fact while working for Runway.'

Andy balked at the comment, her stubbornness rearing up in defiance of her fear, 'Yes, if I remember the 'Harry Potter' incident was overly easy.'

No electricity or heating. This couldn't become anymore of a nightmare, emotions running wild, her life determined to cave in from every angel and with Andrea's anger thrown in her face, Miranda responded without thought, wincing at every word, but for once her mouth just ran away with her, 'Luck was on your side; that and Christian Thompson of course and we both know how you repaid your debts.' Miranda could have cringed at the edge of jealousy almost seeming to drip from her voice; the feral growl crawling out unchecked. What was wrong with her?

Andrea faltered, eyes reflecting her surprise at the tone. Her forehead contracted, frowning in curiosity. She opened her mouth to speak but Miranda didn't grant her the opportunity. This conversation was breaching dangerous territory, areas in which she wasn't willing to face.

'Reputation is everything Andrea, I'm sure you wouldn't want such actions damaging yours.'

'I didn't sleep with him be-'

'Why you were with him is of no interest to me.' She turned back to her book, giving Andrea the cold shoulder, not wishing to discuss Andrea's love life any longer, especially when it involved her and other men. The image made her head reel, a sick feeling seeming to descend over her. Her possessiveness instilled fear, having felt such emotion over no one other than her children and Runway. How Andrea had inched her way in Miranda didn't know but it couldn't be good. Her thoughts and feelings were beyond ridiculous. She was a straight, grown woman, and yet here she was acting like a jealous lover over a woman half her age.

Her thoughts were disturbed by Andrea's sigh, the young woman giving in and walking away. The sound of anger seemed to flutter out with every breath as she stormed by, head high, confused and obviously annoyed at Miranda's comments, but then when wasn't she?

Miranda heard her enter the bedroom, rustling around inside, only to stomp out moments later.

Suddenly she had the duvet shoved under her nose along with an extra jumper. 'Wear this, its going to get cold and we wouldn't want you to freeze.' Andrea stepped away turning her back to gather her blanket up, words mumbled under her breath but still apparent to Miranda's ears. 'On the outside at least, too late on the inside, your heart turned to ice long ago.'

Miranda's eyes slipped shut, shocked at the sting that reverberated through her, slashing deeper than she could have ever imagined. From anyone else it wouldn't have mattered, a well known comment in reference to her, and yet from Andrea it hurt, uniquely, like nothing before.

Her gaze fell to the book resting in her hands, trying to concentrate and yet the words blurred before her eyes. The one sign of weakness, and she was giving into it her eyes misting up as droplets of sadness threatened to break forth. She knew she deserved the insult and after all it hadn't been for her ears anyway but she couldn't hold it in. Why did this matter so much? She'd heard the comment thousands of times, even thrown from her ex husbands lips in a fit of temper, one of many, and yet it had never bothered her until now.

She drew in a rattling breath, her eyes clearing as she battled everything inside. Overly confused, her stomach twisted in turmoil, angered at her lack of control. She was losing it; her cool façade failing as the barriers tumbled around her one by one.

What was with this woman? She was an ex assistant and yet she'd managed to make Miranda feel such things she rarely ever experienced. Miranda swallowed, her eyes trailing over to Andrea, watching as the young woman snatched up a pen and notebook, flopping down on the couch before drawing a thin blanket around her shoulders and beginning to write.

The silence was oppressive, the atmosphere only intensified by the animosity between them. Waves of anger emanated off Andrea and Miranda was struggling to come to terms with whatever was going on in her mind. She felt like she was going mad, although she'd never admit such a thing. She thought back to the night before, the care in Andrea's eyes as she'd tended to her. An ache blossomed in her chest, circling lower as Miranda's thoughts channelled onwards, remembering watching only inches away as the clothes slowly slipped from Andrea's body falling to the floor at her feet.

Miranda felt the blush creeping over her skin; ashamed at her behaviour. She couldn't ignore the throb that flared through her, licking the inside of her thighs, body shifting on instinct trying to ease the ache, attempting to feign ignorance at what her body was screaming out so loudly.

With a shake of her head she returned to the book, allowing the colours and articles to slowly draw her in, as always burying her head within the pages of Runway.

………………….

Andrea had stopped writing about an hour ago, walking from the room only to re-enter moments later and get lost within a reading book. The cold had seeped in, the air icy, zapping the heat from every extremity. Miranda had given in and was now wrapped within the duvet, trying to stave off the winter from claiming her warmth.

Her glasses felt like they'd frozen to the end of her nose, the book like an ice cube within her hands. She snuggled deeper, for once loosing all pretence of the icon, worn down to initial instincts. Her eyes danced to the side attracted by Andrea, the young woman clenching her fingers, body shaking every so slightly as her hands came up to rub her arms, a fruitless attempt at injecting heat into her skin.

She had to be cold, bundled in jumpers and a thin blanket. It was very apparent; winter was still worming its way into her body searching out all the weaknesses within what she was wearing. She watched for a while, attention now thoroughly off her work, eyes on Andrea as the young woman pressed her hands between her thighs trying to warm up her fingers and failing.

Miranda felt guilty. If it wasn't for her Andrea would at least have her covers to keep her warm. The young woman wasn't complaining and was being overly generous when in all rights she had no reason to be. Miranda forced her gaze away, stunned at what she was about to do but with a deep breath she opened her right arm wide; an invitation for the younger woman if she chose to accept it.

Miranda looked up at the gasp, hiding the stab of humour at Andrea's expression, worried she might die of shock before winter even got a look in. The young woman seemed completely surprised if not a little wary, which was to be expected, but the blush that emanated over her cheeks was not. What did Andrea have to be embarrassed about?

Miranda sighed, 'This offer won't stand forever.'

………………..

Oh god what should she do? She couldn't help but eye Miranda's arm up as though it was a python ready to strike. Her dream reared up within her mind, smooth skin, silken lips, kissing their way between her thighs, silver hair tickling as words were whispered into her ears by the very woman perched opposite her now. She'd managed to get over her embarrassment after the argument, her anger leaving no room for anything else. She'd scribbled all her thoughts down in her diary moments ago, knowing she needed to get it out of her head, unable to cope with the clamour of thoughts forcing their way to the fore.

She didn't understand. Even in her fury her skin still tingled when Miranda touched her. Her body burning under Miranda's gaze, eyes mesmerised by the seemingly evil icon. Only Andy knew she wasn't as nasty as she seemed and that intrigued her more than anything. Last night she caught a glimpse on the other side of the glass and that's the woman Andy wanted to know, the woman who was holding her arm out to her now.

Andy couldn't deny she was cold and while anyone would question if they'd be warmer any closer to the ice queen the heat her dream was causing alone was enough to make her body temperature flare up but it was only a dream, it meant nothing. Her emotions were confusing. Her dreams, triggered by a feeling, were baseless. Her subconscious playing tricks as it sometimes had while working within Runway.

The dream wasn't new, she'd had one before, overly graphic, Miranda in all her glory fucking her hard. She'd woken up and fallen into Nate's arms and he'd willingly complied. The best sex ever and she'd cum harder than she'd ever imagined but no matter how hard she try to deny it deep down she knew it hadn't been Nate on her mind; the evidence supplied by her memory and the recognised image of ice blue eyes.

Miranda's words jarred her thoughts, forcing Andy to make a decision. She could freeze which would only raise questions, ones of which she could already see forming behind Miranda's eyes. Or she could face her fear and slip in beside the older woman.

She steeled herself, she was just being silly. A dream was a dream, subconscious playing with random images and memories merging them together in surreal situations. It had no basis on reality. She was straight, and Miranda was, well, Miranda; as untouchable as ever, although now it seemed metaphorically so. Andy knew she could close the distance between them and yet the vast cavity would still remain. So, with a slight jab of fear and flutter of anticipation, she slid into Miranda's open arms, tensing a far distance away, shocked when the older woman rolled her eyes and tugged her into her side bodies pressed together as the duvet encased them both.

………………….

Miranda could feel the heat of Andrea's body burning through her clothes each breath pressing her body closer, too close. Why had she offered? The proximity torturous as her body ignored her minds demands making her face up to her feelings. She was staring at the book not reading a single word, approaching the final pages and unable to think of a single criticism, mind scrabbling for any sort of control over the fluttering of her heart.

The blood was rushing in her ears, honesty whispering its way in as she felt the younger woman gradually relax, sinking with ease into her side. She hadn't had someone this close to her other than her children in almost a year and before then it had only ever been in a sexual situation. Now she had Andrea's body firmly brushing up against her own and it was wreaking havoc with her hormones. Her teeth scraped over her lip; an unusual gesture for Miranda but subconscious, reflecting the turmoil bubbling beneath her skin.

Andrea shifted, shoulder accidentally brushing up against Miranda's right breast. The older woman's lips parted, neck arching back as she inhaled in an attempt to calm the flash of heat between her thighs, burning up into her body. As alien as everything else was, she was well aware of how desire felt and hers screamed out to her. Andrea was turning her on, innocently, unintentionally, and here she was fully clothed, clamouring together for warmth, getting wet between her thighs all because of the required contact.

The accident could have messed with many things but her sexual desire wasn't one of them and here she was feeling more for a young woman than she ever had for any man. Miranda had never physically desired any male within her life, she'd used them as a means to an end and often unsuccessfully, searching for something and finding it illusive. She came but it was often without relief, as though there was something more waiting just beyond her reach.

She had a feeling she just found it and it currently resided in the very feminine body curled up not even an inch away.


	4. Black Ice 4

**Black Ice (4/4)**

Night was upon them. Miranda's eyes flickered open her body aching unable to move under the heavy weight that held her down. She brought a hand up rubbing her eyes lightly in an attempt to force the weariness away. She must have drifted off, the book, having fallen from her fingers, now lying in her lap; her other arm wrapped around a peaceful figure slumbering against her side.

She could barely make out Andrea; the shadows having consumed her, the room lit by the moonlight shimmering in through the window. The young woman was curled up buried beneath the duvet her body pressed against Miranda's burrowing into her warmth. Her warm breath fluttered over Miranda's skin, hair tickling against the older woman's neck, innocent but deadly, like a pin prick over her senses, needling them almost immediately.

Miranda slowly eased her hand away, swallowing as it brushed over Andrea's breasts the younger woman shifting in her sleep as the warm pillow sprang into life. Miranda was uncertain how to react her body battling between to minds. She watched as Andrea's eyes fluttered open glassy and glinting in the low light untainted by fear or sadness and she felt no desire to put it there. The young woman jolted in her arms, her features now more apparent, eye's drifting up to Miranda's uncertainty dancing within them.

Miranda smiled gently, keeping all ice from her voice, 'Tired?'

Andrea's eyes flicked down, before her head nodded slightly. She pressed her weight away from Miranda, the older woman immediately missing her warmth. She liked the weight of Andrea on her, not oppressive and heavy like her ex-husbands, just enough to feel secure, safe and warm within another's arms. Miranda never felt safe with anyone, even herself and yet she'd happily wallowed in the calmness that hovered between them before consciousness truly kicked in.

Andrea gradually eased up, unsteadily rising to her feet, blinded by the night, hands unfortunately falling upon Miranda's leg in as Andrea worked her way past. The contact made Miranda jump, body tensing, untrusting of her own actions. She was facing up to her feelings but the strength of them even from just subtle contact made her curse her sudden lack of control.

She heard the young woman somewhere to her right rattling around. Suddenly a light flared brightly, a yellow flame dancing a short way in the distance, lighting Andrea and casting a glowing circle around her. Andrea set the candle down, lighting a few others, the flickering light now staving of the darkness that had previously consumed them.

Miranda watched Andrea shiver in the cold air, having abandoned her cocoon. The warmth had clearly fled almost immediately.

'Um,' Andrea looked awkward, uncertain of what to say, lightly shifting on the balls of her feet, eyes dancing anywhere other than Miranda.

'Time for sleep I think,' Miranda attempted to fight of the awkwardness that Andrea emanated, unsure as to what had set her off. The older woman rose, fighting a groan at the aches and pains that consumed her, shooting through her bones, her body almost seeming to grate together.

She grabbed the duvet into her arms slowly walking into Andrea's bedroom. After dropping the cover she turned surprised to find herself alone. The air was icy and it would be idiocy for them to sleep apart. So with the nerves of a teenager she wandered back to the door, quickly peering into the lounge to find Andrea eyeing up her couch sadly, shoulders slumped and defeated.

'The bed's big enough for the both of us.'

With those few words she darted back inside, ignorant of Andrea's reaction, eyes wide, a furious blush emanating over her cheeks as a little squeak of fear the burst from her lips.

…………………

She couldn't believe it. She stood their stunned, heart clamping down at even the thought of sharing a bed with Miranda. The couch had been torture enough, snuggled into the side of the older woman feigning calmness while inside she was a bundle of jitters unable to ignore every subtle touch. But eventually she'd been lulled away, the rise and fall of Miranda's chest rocking her to sleep. She'd felt safe, curled up and warm. It wasn't how she should be feeling. Miranda wasn't a safe woman in any shape or form, unpredictable and dangerous, and yet Andy couldn't deny the sudden comfort she'd felt having her near, no longer so alone.

She'd never been so comfortable with someone so fast, the awkwardness easing away relatively quickly as the cold forced them together. When Andy had woken she'd felt the first flutters, the little throbs stimulated by her dreams. Her body had tingled all over as she'd turned, somehow sensing Miranda's eyes drifting all over her. She'd felt exposed even when hidden within the shadows, as though the older woman could sent every emotion emanating from her, every dirty thought and feeling starring the devil herself.

And now she had to sleep by her side, only a few inches away and yet Andy was unable to touch and she wanted to, desperately so. She couldn't ignore her heart, the way it jumped over such simple things. The little stutters having never been present before. Miranda had hunted out something deeper and now drawn from its recess it wasn't going back anytime soon, so she had no choice but to face the facts. She wanted the woman before her, in all her stone cold glory, lying under her, naked and flushed, willing and wanton, spread out open for Andy to touch.

This was a nightmare in the making. She couldn't face up to it and yet she had no choice, the only other option was to freeze. Her body jerked involuntarily as a shiver quivered down her spine, the cold baring no hand in it, her body on edge from her thoughts alone. But with a deep breath she blew out the candles, holding a single one to guide her to her torture.

She walked into the bedroom eyes focused forward, darting into the bathroom to change, not wishing Miranda to see any inch of her unable to bare such intense attention, a look alone firing between her thighs.

Once ready for bed she darted back in burrowing under the covers without a glance at the woman perched in her bed. It was surreal, Miranda attempting to sleep by her side, lying in her bed, wearing less than Andy had ever witnessed. She squeezed her eyes shut forcing out the image of Miranda in one of her tiny t-shirts, short and teasing, brushing the tops of her thighs. How easy it would be just to force it up the final inch, hands sliding over silken skin, legs parting begging for Andy's hand to slip between them.

She jumped as Miranda's foot brushed against her own, body snapping to attention legs curling up to her chest her body now in a tight ball in an attempt to avoid any contact, even just a second was enough to encourage the images now plaguing her mind.

She tried to sooth herself, willing her breathing to calm employing the same method as the previous night, the numbers running smoothly through her mind keeping everything out.

……………….

Miranda was awoken by a sudden noise seeming to rumble round the room. Her eyes snapped open, the dark baring nothing but indiscernible shadows. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep for. She had taken hours to drift off, every attempt disturbed by her thoughts and feelings and Andrea's constant fidgeting. She'd had, had to make the offer unable to justify keeping Andrea out in the cold but it didn't help her discomfort, the young woman's body barely brushing against her own accidentally with each sudden shift.

Miranda had remained still barely daring to move an inch, eyes closed, praying for sleep to release her from her torture and it had complied but not for long. Now she laid here, ears straining for what had awoken her. Suddenly the moan rang out again, now apparent for what it was echoing from the sleeping figure beside her. Miranda turned unable to believe her ears but very aware of what she was hearing. Andrea rolled over, the covers rustling as she groaned, seemingly frustrated, sexually so. Miranda's mouth went dry, uncertain whether to wake her up or not. If woken Andrea would ask questions ones which Miranda wouldn't want to answer, causing embarrassment to both. But if she let her sleep she was invading on a private moment, one which was like punishment to her ears, feeding her imagination knowing what Andrea now sounded like during a sexual situation, the company in her dreams clearly teasing her to the limit. Andrea's hips jerked up, arm coming to hitch behind her head before she suddenly rolled over again, Miranda barely holding back a cry as the young woman's arms wrapped tightly round her waist, head buried between her breasts snuggling into her warmth.

Shit. Miranda didn't swear often. She found it undignified and common but there was no other word for it. Andrea's hands slid over her body, unconsciously grazing over her skin setting every nerve end alight. Miranda didn't dare breathe; body already on edge from the sounds alone and now Andrea was caressing her most likely like the lover in her dreams. Miranda couldn't deny a stab of jealously, the feeling accompanied by a flood of embarrassment at being jealous of a figment of Andrea's imagination. The older woman attempted to shift, knowing she needed to ease out of Andrea's grip the touch torturous and teasing but her actions only served to force Andrea's hand lower, creeping dangerously close to where Miranda longed them to be. But not like this. Andrea had to be conscious and willing, not that, that would ever happen but Miranda wouldn't settle for anything less.

She gasped as Andrea's fingers flexed, her hand squeezing Miranda's breast, nipple now taught rubbing against her hand a trigger of pleasure, sparks flying right between her thighs. Her breath was staggered as she tried fight for control, scarcely able to retain any sense of mind. This was wrong, so wrong and yet she couldn't ignore the way she throbbed, the ache building between her legs no doubt getting wetter by the second. What she'd give to take the ache away, just to slip her hand lower, glide through her folds and work away all the tension. Her hand clenched into a fist in resistance, she couldn't, Miranda priestly didn't do such things. But then, Miranda Priestly had been doing a lot of things lately that she'd never done before.

Andrea moaned against her skin, cheek lifting coming to rest against her collar bone face buried into Miranda's neck her warm breath blowing against her skin. The young woman gave a deep sigh as though the tension had eased from her body. Had the dream just changed or had she been stated, if Miranda slid her hand between Andrea's thighs would she find her wet and swollen, ready to be touched, or had she already cum, arms wrapped around Miranda as her imaginary lover fucked her into oblivion?

Miranda stared at the ceiling, mind now overly active, drowning in the images that flooded her mind. Andrea slept on, unaware of the turmoil she'd caused, innocently lost within a world of dreams. But for Miranda, sleep remained illusive until dawn peeked through the curtains, her mind finally too tired to think anymore, giving in and letting go, body still aching as she floated off into a restless sleep.

……………….

She awoke early, body still tense, muscles tight as Andrea slept on only a few inches away. She gradually stumbled out of bed. The aches were slowly vanishing; her bruises fading at the days went by. Her eyes took in the sunlight as it streamed in through the open curtains, burning into her eyes. Snow still covered the ground the little street still the image of a post card; something so innocent and yet troublesome. She turned, eyeing up the young woman in the bed, she could say the same for Andrea; her own emotions breaching the point beyond ridiculousness.

She sighed attempting to forget about it for a moment, the winter demanding her attention. The air was icy, so Miranda grabbed a jumper, tugging it on, the clothing doing hardly anything to hold in the heat but it helped if only a little.

She stumbled into the lounge, eyes still heavy with sleep, her night making her clumsy body craving coffee to start the day.

But she never made it.

Her hip collided with the side table, its contents scattering over the floor as a muffled cry rang out, hands flying to her hip. The sudden sting reverberated through her body. She gritted her teeth, rubbing her hip quickly to ease the pain away. Her ears strained for any sound the indicate Andrea had woken but there was nothing; so she stooped down, picking up the book that had tumbled to the floor. She flipped it open taking in the scribbled words in writing recognisable to her own eyes. She scanned the words quickly before her mind stuttered, reversing back only to read over them once again slowly taking in each individual insult and the anger reverberating through every word. They'd been written by the young woman she was starting to have feelings for, the first time she'd ever felt anything honest and bearing any relation to love and here the object of affection was writing about her, hating her.

She swallowed, slumping down on to the couch as a shaky breath eased out. Andrea's inner most thoughts were laid out before her eyes; the ice queen, dragon, devil; all the insults that had ever been printed and some original ones of her own. Miranda had seen some of them a dozen times and not a single one had hurt until now, each one another dagger carving a fresh wound into her soul. Tears stung, her determination to hold them back fruitless as they coursed their way over her cheeks, blurring her sight as they flowed over, the sadness welling up from the deep recess of her heart as though she was actually shattering from the inside out.

She had to get out. She'd fallen for someone and for once she could do nothing about it. Her emotions were beyond her control and any ounce of hope had fled from her, snuffed out like a candle. The diary fell from her fingers as she jumped up, scrabbling for her bag, hurrying around the room baring no mind as to the noises she made, her only focus on fleeing. She had no where to go and yet she didn't care. Andrea made her weak, ripping open her vulnerability and pouring in poison. Miranda would walk away, hold her head high and Andrea would never know. She'd just crawl away, stitch her wounds back together with an unsteady hand and ignore the scars the lingered, pink and raw, for once damaging a fresh canvas. Her heart was something that had never broken before and the pain was greater than anything she'd ever felt. Nothing could amount to this, she felt sick inside, stomach twisting as she dropped the book into her hand bag before rushing to the front door flinging it open.

'What's going on?'

She jolted, whirling round, staring into sleepy, brown, innocent eyes gazing at her, brow furrowed with curiosity. Andrea's hair was mussed up, the light from her bedroom shimmering making the brown curls seem innocent but Andrea was anything but. Without a word Miranda turned fleeing down the steps and into the winter air running from the feelings attempting to consume her as her name echoed out into the empty street.

………………..

'Miranda? MIRANDA?' Andy watched as the older woman darted out, white as a ghost, cheeks stained as though tears had carved their way over her face. Andy darted forward before twisting around, head jerking, sleep banished immediately as she searched for any indication to Miranda's behaviour. What had made the older woman rush out like that? The image of sadness and defeat staring at her with broken eyes before fleeing.

Her eyes located the answer almost immediately, 'Shit'. Andy dove down snatching her diary up off the ground eyes darting over her writing heart sinking through the floor. Her entry written in a moment of fury, angry at the woman at the world, and she'd taken it out on Miranda. She'd written it months ago and didn't honestly think a single word, lashing out within a world she thought no one would witness. She'd been as vile as possible, thinking up every insult imagining and directing it at the devil herself. How could she have been so stupid as to leave such a thing lying around? She never imagined Miranda would see any of the entries especially this one. Her later ones would have gotten a different reaction entirely; her desire written down only yesterday, her inner turmoil scribbled down for the woman herself to see.

How stupid could she be?

This was why Miranda had run. Andy could barely believe it but the image of pain emanating from Miranda's expression as she'd looked at Andy said a thousand words. She chucked the book down, tugging on a pair of track suit bottoms, not bothering with anything else. Slipping on her trainers she darted out into the snow, following Miranda's fresh footprints. She couldn't leave it like this, Miranda thinking she hated her, she had to explain. Following her heart hadn't failed her yet, and with every footstep she drew closer to the woman who in a few days had claimed her heart for her own.

Her feet pounded on the ground eyes focused on the silver headed figure storming off in the distance. She was closing in on her the cold forgotten in her determination breath fogging up the air before her eyes as she jogged on. She didn't know why she was chasing; her body on a revolution, ignoring every rational thought. This was Miranda Priestly, the devil incarnate and yet the thought of having her walk away, to return to being nothing but a name within Runway was more than Andy could bear. She'd seen a glimpse of the woman she wanted to know and she wasn't going to give up without a fight. The older woman was barely a few meters away.

'Miranda!'

Miranda whipped round, eyes wide stunned at Andy's pursuit, her tracks halting in surprise. Andy intended to stop but the winter had other ideas. The ice beneath her feet turned the sidewalk into a skating rink, her body skidding forward with a cry as her body crashed into Miranda's sending them ploughing into a pile of snow to the side.

Andy groaned, the sudden impact knocking the wind from her system. Her mind slowly grinded back into gear, realising in an instant she had Miranda pinned beneath her, Andy's weight holding her down baring all escape. It wasn't an ideal situation but it worked for her. Miranda wouldn't walk away without hearing what she had to say and this method would work better than most, if Miranda's glare didn't kill her.

She swallowed, knowing she should say something but coming up blank. All the things she had to say only a moment ago had fled the moment Miranda was in her arms.

'Calling my name would have sufficed.'

Andy frowned, before she realised what Miranda was referring to. 'You seemed pretty determined to run away.' She kept her voice neutral, not wishing to anger the older woman, the hurt reflected in her eyes. For once Miranda was vulnerable and Andy had no wish to inflict any harm, the wounds her words had scored already apparent; Miranda's eyes red and swollen.

'I was not running.'

'You were doing a pretty good impression of it.'

Miranda pursed her lips, unable to argue against the accusation. She'd been running away and they both knew it. Miranda could deny it but it was pointless, she wouldn't waste the breath.

Andy sighed, 'You shouldn't have read it.'

Miranda frowned, eyes flashing in fury, 'you should not have left it lying around.' She paused, eyes roving over Andy in distain, all pain vanishing from her face replaced with disgust, sneering as she looked into Andy's eyes. 'Regardless I now know your true feelings.'

Andy stared into Miranda's eyes, the one thing that gave her away. And sure enough there was something there; only for a few seconds, a slight flicker, but it was enough to answer Andy's question. She'd hurt Miranda that was clear, but why? How did she suddenly have the power to inflict emotional pain on a woman who was insulted by the press and the company in which she worked?

'Miranda you go out of your way to make people hate you. Why are you so angry when the result of your behaviour, one which you are overly aware of, is thrown in your face?'

Miranda stared back at her unblinking, her voice quiet and levelled, revealing no emotion. 'I thought you were different Andrea. That you had the intelligence to realise that I am the way I am because I demand perfection, my behaviour ensures I get it. I run a business. I do not wish to instil hate but it is an unfortunate side effect, one in which I have accepted. I would not change my behaviour for anything and no one should see it as anymore or less than what it is. I do it because it's my job.'

'And yet you're like this outside a work situation.'

Miranda laughed humourlessly, 'Until now Andrea you've never seen an outside of work situation. You were work; you were my assistant, nothing more nothing less.'

'And now?'

Miranda remained silent, their breaths mixing in the air. Winter was creeping in. Miranda had to be cold, the snow soaking into her jacket but for once she wasn't complaining. Andy shifted, trying to ease a pain beginning in her back. Her weight accidentally pressed down, knee hitting Miranda between the older woman's thighs, ripping a gasp from Miranda's lips. Andy felt shock reverberate through her. Andy had taken her feelings into account but not the woman now lying beneath her. She'd been questioning Miranda's reaction to her words ever since she'd fled her home and Andy had a slight bubble of hope that she'd just found the answer. Maybe her feelings weren't just one way.

'Mirand-' Andy went to speak, her lips moving before her mind had time to catch up, needing to know, but Miranda cut her off, the older woman's eyes closing in defeat all defiance leaking from her frame returning to the broken image Andy had witnesses only a moment ago.

'Andrea for once I'm asking you please go home.' Her voice was empty, the words lost in the open air as Miranda's head turned to the side.

'Miranda look at me.'

The older woman sighed, still facing away 'I don't take kindly to orders.'

Andy was quick to reply going on instinct, 'Well then, maybe you'll take kindly to actions,' Andy's hand slipped beneath Miranda's chin tugging her round. The older woman barely had time to register Andy's grasp, mouth opening in an attempt to argue before her words were silenced. Andy had gathered all her courage and lowered her lips to Miranda's; pouring everything into it. Her heart was hammering, stomach churning just waiting for the slap to ricochet through her body, the sudden sting of rejection. But it never came. The shock shivered through her as Miranda yielded, giving in under Andy's kiss lips parting. Miranda's tongue snaked out, licking along Andy's lip, before lightly nipping asking for entrance, the sudden sting making Andy gasp, Miranda's tongue darting in gliding against her own, heads twisting as Miranda battled to take control of the kiss but Andy wouldn't have it.

She kissed Miranda until her lips were swollen. Feeling dizzy from the lack of air she reluctantly pulled away to gaze down into eyes that most likely reflected her own, deep dark pools shimmering in the winter sunshine. Miranda's hair was mussed up, curling at the ends from the melted snow, little flakes of ice sparkling in the silver stands. Andy had never seen her so beautiful, her warmth burning into her body. She shivered, the cold now becoming very apparent as an icy wind rippled over her. Miranda eyed her, a smile flickering onto her lips.

'Let's get you home and get you warm.'

Andy's eyebrow flicked up, 'And how do you propose to do that?'

Miranda lent in, lightly brushing her lips over Andy's. 'Oh I have an idea.'

……………….

Andy had barely walked through the door when Miranda was on her, body pressed flush against her own as she was pinned against the wall, lips hungrily gliding over her own, drawing a moan; all the desperation and desire from the past couple of days leaking out. She'd wanted this, for longer than she'd admit, Miranda's passion mirroring her own, silver hair tangled in her hands as the stumbled into the bedroom Miranda's jacket tossed to the ground long forgotten.

Andy tumbled back, body bouncing on the bed as the nerves kicked in. She didn't know what she was doing having never been with a woman before but her thoughts were stopped short as Miranda tugged her bottoms off, tossing them over her shoulder before working on her t-shirt pulling it over Andy's head ignoring her protest. Miranda was taking control as always and Andy wouldn't have it. Now stripped down to her panties Andy jerked forward her hands wrapping round Miranda's wrists ignoring the squeak of surprise as she flipped the older woman round, flinging her leg over Miranda's hips holding her down. Miranda struggled, before stilling, arms pinned up by her head cheeks flushed glaring up at Andy.

'Has anyone ever told you you're evil?'

………………….

The laughter that bubbled from Andrea's lips sent a ripple of joy through Miranda, like liquid sunshine it washed over her warming every inch till she tingled.

'I want to take my time.'

Miranda watched Andrea lower her head the older woman's lips parting as Andrea kissed her collar bone, trailing her lips lightly over every inch of exposed skin tongue flicking out in light little licks as though worshipping Miranda's body. Miranda had never had anyone treat her this way, men taking what they wanted with no regards for her needs, not wishing to take the time to explore her body, not that she'd want them to. Before her soul desire had been to get it over immediately and get to sleep so she was fully awake for another working day. It was a duty and one in which she hated. But now she burned with desire, the feel of Andrea holding her down fanning the flame that had been building, adding petrol to the fire until it was an inferno licking between her thighs as Andrea's hands slid down, never abandoning her body as it gilded down to the buttons of her shirt, twisting one open before placing a kiss on the exposed skin before shifting lower, her hips grinding down as she moved. The perfect pressure causing Miranda's hips buck up gaining a smug smirk from Andrea before she returned to her torture, undressing Miranda slowly, leaving no inch untouched.

………………..

Andy pushed the shirt aside, exposing Miranda's breasts encased in black lace. It was one of Andy's but it looked sexier on Miranda than it ever had on her. The contrast against her creamy skin the sight of seduction. Andy's mouth watered, hand coming up to cup the right one, for the first time touching Miranda's breasts with intent, feeling the weight in her palm sending a sudden bolt of heat firing through her, having never touched another woman in such away. She loved it. Her thumb brushed over the pink nipple barely outlined, watching as it strained against the material. Miranda groaned the noise goading Andy on, the young woman lowering her head teeth nipping at the edge dragging the lace away as her tongue snaked out circling the areola, flicking the tightened bud before drawing it between her lips.

Miranda's hands snapped down, chest arching up forcing her breast deeper between Andy's lips, her hands sinking into Andy's hair holding her in place, groaning at the sudden sensation. A slither of excitement reverberated through Andy giving her courage. Miranda's noises meant she was doing something right but she wanted more, she wanted to make this woman scream, come apart in her hands and she would without a doubt. She twisted her head, sucking slightly harder, her tongue stroking Miranda's nipple within her mouth, warm and wet sliding against her lips. She shifted causing a moan of frustration as Andy's hands slipped behind Miranda's back twisting the clip and tugging the bra away. Miranda's hands were insistent and Andy wasted no time diving down latching onto the other nipple giving it the same attention until it was tightened, shimmering in the low light from the wetness of her mouth.

Andy wanted more. She quickly twisted her fingers in Miranda's trouser button, rapidly tearing it apart, hands furiously forcing them over the older woman's hips along with Miranda's panties, no time for patience; the moment taking over everything, her desire ruling her body as Miranda's hips lifted. The pants rumpled over her calves before being flung off littering the bedroom floor along with everything else. Andy's lips kissed their way down, tongue circling Miranda's navel before descending lower. She was tense and feeling cautious just waiting for Miranda to push her away and deny her the one thing she so desperately wanted. Her taste buds quivered, already alight with the flavour of Miranda's body but craving something more.

She slipped lower, a moan escaping as Miranda's thigh glided between her legs, pressing into her pussy hitting the little trigger forcing her hips to buck forward in a sudden jolt of pleasure. Andy's breathing was coming hard and fast, Miranda's hands falling to the side fingers tangling in the covers as she arched up again, eyes tight shut, body flushed and expectant, begging for Andy's touch.

Andy moved off of Miranda's legs, hands circling Miranda's ankles slipping her shoulders beneath her knees, ignoring the squeak as she spread her open, hands encircling Miranda's hips tugging her down the bed bringing her swollen core closer to her lips, pink and glistening. Andy paused for a moment, fighting back the flutter of nerves before flicking her tongue out, the tip hitting Miranda's clit lightly, the subtle touch enough to send a spasm of pleasure hammering through the older woman's body, muscles tensing as the cover crinkled in her hands, pulled tight as she cried out. Her neck arched as Andy continued, tongue circling oversensitive nerves, her touch teasing, warm breath blowing against Miranda's clit not wanting to end it too soon. Miranda had other ideas. Her hand sunk into Andy's hair tugging tightly, the pain a silent indicator that her patience was running out. Andy moved fast, hands pinning Miranda's hips to the bed as she pressed the pad of her tongue to her pussy before thrusting inside. Miranda's cry stung her ears as she fucked her, Miranda desperately trying to buck, force her pussy harder against Andy's mouth needing more, her body losing complete control, rhythm fractured as she approached her orgasm. Suddenly Miranda's back snapped, fingers tensing in Andy's hair as she came, a warm gush against Andy's tongue as her muscles rippled in pleasure. The older woman crashed against the bed, body shimmering with sweat, thoroughly fucked, eyes dazed, sent dizzy as she'd cum. She gasped for breath, hand coming up against her forehead raking through her hair as though in shock.

Andy smiled satisfied she'd rendered Miranda speechless for once in her life. She crawled up the bed from between Miranda's thighs, hovering cautiously over the older woman staring into her eyes trying to asses her reaction before kissing her, only intending it to be light and non invasive, the taste of Miranda still coating her tongue. The older woman had other ideas, tongue forcing its way in taking her own taste willingly , hands gliding over Andy's stomach before suddenly diving beneath the waste band of her panties causing Andy to gasp in surprise the sound muffled by Miranda's lips. The older woman's fingers slid through her wetness eagerly, the touch electric, Andy already on edge from seeing Miranda cum, the image forever imprinted in her mind. Her pussy was aching for relief. Even knowing Miranda's hand was stroking her was enough to blow her mind but Miranda didn't stop, forcing two fingers inside her, the tips curling inside grinding against her with the perfect pressure, firing the final trigger as a bullet of pleasure pounded into her, sight fading out at the edges as she screamed Miranda's name against Miranda's mouth, tearing her lips away, lungs desperate for oxygen. She collapsed, arms unable to hold her up any longer, body pressing into Miranda's body before falling to the side.

'Wow.'

Miranda laughed, the first sound of serious joy Andy had ever heard, breathless and free bubbling out into the air. 'That's certainly one word for it.'

Andy grinned, slipping her arm round Miranda's waste burrowing her head into the older woman's neck breathing in her scent as she let the exhaustion claim her, feeling Miranda's breathing even out under her hands, breaths echoing in pattern with her own as they slept.

………………..

They'd spent the day in bed, barely leaving the warmth at all except to scrabble some form of food, much to Miranda's amusement. She'd never seen such a pitiful sandwich but it was enough to maintain her stamina, because food was the last thing on her mind.

Andrea had lit something within her that had remained dormant all these years, just beyond her reach no matter how hard she tried. She'd never cum so hard, all her emotions clamouring together, building up to her climax making it more than just a release, the feeling seeming to bury deeper knowing it was Andrea's hands on her, inside her.

The morning light flickered in through the window, just like yesterday, but the mood was totally different. Andrea was no longer untouchable, her beauty spread over the bed hogging all the covers. Miranda sat there noticing the lack of shiver, the air warm and welcoming. She shifted to the side fingers clicking the plug and the lamp sprang into life. The electricity was back on. That was one problem out the way, all the others could wait. They would approach this one day at a time and take things as they came. She couldn't deny there was a rollercoaster ahead of them but gazing down at Andrea as she innocently slept on Miranda knew it would be worth it. She wasn't willing to lose this feeling any time soon and she'd do anything within her power to hold onto it with both hands. She smiled, her finger lightly tickling along Andrea's exposed spine, the young woman naked beneath the sheets. Miranda looked over her shoulder eyeing the time, eyes lighting up at the date.

'The 25th of December.'

She felt a bubble of joy emanate through her, blossoming over her heart. Andrea was by her side. She was sharing Christmas with a lover who, even in a short time, meant more to her than any of her husbands ever had. She was happy, all her worries and fears slowly fading away as she leant over brushing Andrea's hair away from her face, placing a light kiss on her lips. Andrea stirred, rolling onto her back her eyes slowly clearing as she woke. They crinkled at the edges as she took Miranda in poised above her, smiling, the image of joy. Miranda leant in and kissed her once more, before rising up onto her arms lips curling into a subtle smile, the one which reflected everything within her eyes, her happiness open for Andrea to see as Miranda spoke.

'Merry Christmas.'

---------------------SS----------------

**_Please Review...don't forget :)..and merry christmas and a happy new year!!!_**


End file.
